


Where do we go from here?

by FrustratedPoet1979



Series: Post wizarding war [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: The battle is over. The war is won. Now the hard work of rebuilding thier society begins. Harry and Ginny find solace with each other and reconnect after nearly a year apart.





	1. Rebuilding

Chapter one: Rebuilding

 

Ginny was no longer sure how many days had passed since the end of the battle. Her grief for lost friends, for Fred, kept a hold of her and stopped her from thinking about the passing of time beyond sleeping, waking and eating. She was desperately trying to hold herself together drawing strength from her mother’s example. Her unstoppable mother who had wept beside Fred’s lifeless body, expelling all her raw grief, until she had no more tears to shed. She had turned all her formidable energy on looking after her surviving children, George and Percy in particular as they were walking around like shells of their former selves. All of them looked like they were barely holding it together, the thinnest of parchment paper away from breaking down completely once more. But they were here, the Weasley survivors were all together, relatively whole apart from the empty space in their hearts, in one place as a family, Hermione and Harry included in that.

  
She had shared her grief with Hermione, they had sat together in her dorm room away from the watching strangers and tried to talk to each other about what had just happened. But the more they had tried to speak about emotions that were still so new and raw, the more both of them had struggled to find any words, until they ended up weeping on each other’s shoulders, until they were sick of crying. It had been good for them, Hermione said she had been seriously missing female company without even realising it. Ginny had desperately wanted to ask her about Harry, and what the three of them had been doing, but she could not seem to find the right way to ask. Hermione was changed too, she was quiet and less confident, and she never strayed too far from Ron’s side. All three of them looked so much thinner, and there had not been much of poor Harry before they all disappeared from Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

  
If she was struggling to cope with her emotions about those who had been lost, it was nothing compared to the confusing swirl of feelings she was experiencing about a certain black haired boy. Harry was in a daze Ginny could see it, they all could really. He did eat, when food was offered to him, but only the bare minimum. Her mum had tried to put second helpings, or deserts in front of him but they would not be touched. There were a couple of times she had seen the tiny frame of Kreacher bring Harry food in person, as if he did not trust the plate would get to his master.

  
He sat looking at nothing, and not protesting, while Madam Pomfrey attended to his many wounds, the only thing he refused to drink right then was the sleep potion, Ron had taken it and assured Madame Pomfrey that Harry would take it later. He didn’t really talk, no more than the bare minimum to answer questions. He didn’t smile, but that was not really a surprise, nobody was, despite the fact they had won. He just sat or stood wherever he was put. She had asked Ron if he was taking care of washing himself and Ron just shook his head slightly, frowning in worry for his friend. Harry was clean though, the clothes he had been wearing when the trio had arrived at Hogwarts had long been discarded. The clean clothes still hung off his too thin frame, and his clothes had never really fit him properly anyway, apart from his school robes. Ginny had realised it must be Ron looking after him. Ron who looked like he was taking on the burdens of both his friends, who had become so much older in the months since she had last seen them at the wedding. He stood straighter, and spoke with a calm authority, he held his own against his brothers, whose attitude towards him had also changed in response. Gone was the surly unsure teenager, he was a man now, and even Ginny could see it. His way of dealing with things was similar to their mother, he needed to take care of Hermione and Harry, although it seemed to be working so much better for Hermione. They would smile shyly at each other like they hadn’t known each other for the past seven years, and sit or stand with their hands interlocked. Ginny was happy they had finally figured some things out, it was about time, however it did make her long for the same thing. It was seeing Ron take control, and Harry looking so lost, that snapped Ginny out of her own grief fuelled haze.

  
“Is he sleeping ok?” She asked Ron one morning, she didn’t need to tell him who ‘he’ was. Her gaze never strayed too far if they were in the same room. They were still at Hogwarts, helping to make the building safe and make sure that every body was found. It was hard work but Ginny found comfort in having a purpose, all be it a grim and difficult one. She did not know when they were all going to go home. Arthur was going to the burrow with Bill to check it out later that day. She waited expectantly for her brother to answer her question.

  
Ron was shovelling food into himself as if he hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks while watching Hermione take slow bites of her toast as she sat beside him, her body leaning against his tall frame, and occasionally glancing down the table where Harry sat closest to the doors eating almost mechanically. Ginny didn’t know what to do with her feelings for him right now, she desperately wanted him to comfort her, to lose herself in his soft kisses, his strong arms, she also wanted to hit him round the head in hopes it would snap him out of his state. But most of all she felt the need to look after him, to let him know she was still here for him, that she still wanted to be his Ginny. Ron watched her watching Harry.

  
“He’s having nightmares.” Then looking down at Hermione added. “We all are, but his are so much worse. Madame Pomfrey says he’s in serious shock, and we need to be patient with him.” He seemed to take a moment then to consider his words, almost like he was reluctant to say them. “He needs you Ginny, there is only so much Hermione and myself can do for him. We can’t give him the kind of support he needs right now. The only time he looks more like himself is when he notices you.” Of all the people she would have guessed would encourage her back to Harry, the last person she would have thought of was Ron.

He had grown and he had seen things, probably done things, he knew his friend was broken, and perhaps Ginny could be the one to bring him back. Harry who had given everything it was possible to give, never running from his duty, or the responsibilities piled on him. Who had sacrificed his happiness in the hope it would keep her safer, and deep down wanted nothing more than a normal life. Did that life still include her? Ron seemed to realise her surprise at his words. “I know I was hard on him when you kissed on his birthday. I didn’t want you to get your hopes up, but watching him these past months, I know how much he cares for you. I thought that because I was your brother it was my job to hate any bloke who came near you on principle, but I’ve realised a few things since then.” he looked down at Hermione again with such a soppy smile on his face she almost teased him about it, but she couldn’t as he was being so honest with her, and for the first time in her life she felt the need to tell her brother honestly as well.

  
“I love you, Ron. I’m very lucky to call you my brother.” Then she added as she stood up. “But if you think I’m ever going to admit to telling you that, you can think again.” He managed a weak smile for her and a softy spoken “love you too Ginny.” Before she bundled up her courage and turned her attention towards Harry, and he back to Hermione who was looking back at him with a matching smile.

  
She sat down beside Harry and took his hand without looking at him, she tried to calm herself down and play it as casually as possible. She watched him look down at their interlocked fingers, noticed the hint of an upward twitch of his lips.

“I think you need some air,” she informed him and stood up still holding his hand. He followed her meekly as she walked them out into the grounds and to their tree down by the black lake. Nobody stopped them, she didn’t see any of her other brothers or parents to tell them where she was going, but Ron knew. He would tell them if he needed to. The sun was trying its best to shine through the clouds, although not warm it was comfortable enough to sit outside. The dementors were still a danger but the mists did seem to be thinning, and the weather was getting back to where it should be for May. Ginny summoned a blanket and laid it down, then added a cushioning charm for good measure. She motioned for him to sit and he did, staring out across the black lake looking at nothing in particular. She just stood there for a moment, watching him not sure exactly what to say or do. Harry solved this for her by reaching up and pulling her down to sit beside him with her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder his lips so close to her ear she could feel his warm breath. He was taking big deep breaths, like he used to when they would sit here before, a lifetime ago. He used to tell her he could happily sit like this forever and lose himself in the smell of her hair, he always loved playing with her hair. She sat there silently with him, just enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his chest against her back, feeling more at peace than she had done in a very long time. Being in his arms was like coming home. He was alive, breathing, his heart beating so close to her own. No longer with the threat of a dark wizard over his head. She didn’t know how long they sat for, it felt like hours, and mere moments, but nobody disturbed them, almost as if they had put up wards to keep everyone away. She was content to just sit with him for now, hoping that he would talk when he was ready to, knowing that being here together was enough. His breathing was calm and even as she wondered if he had fallen asleep, but his head was no heavier on her shoulder. Her mind wandered to her family and the loss she had been refusing to acknowledge, she allowed herself to feel the grief that was always just under the surface, the relief of being alive, and the guilt. The tears came once again. She tried to hide it from him but when her shoulders started to shake she, was forced to take shuddering gasps of air that he would surely notice. She hated crying, she was not a weepy person, and she hated looking so vulnerable in front of anyone, she wiped the tears away angrily. He had lifted his head from her shoulder at the first shudder, she tried to turn her head away from him, to hide her weakness, but he held her chin and made her look at him, he had tears in his eyes too.

  
“I’m so sorry Gin.” He croaked, his voice raw from little use. “I can’t tell you how truly sorry I am. I’ve been selfish, and wallowing in my own darkness. I don’t deserve you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them again quickly as if he didn’t like what he saw behind the lids. “I am so tired, I feel broken, and I don’t know how to put myself back together.” He held her close again as he spoke, so her head now rested against his chest. “There was a darkness inside me that I couldn’t control, didn’t know it was there. I didn’t find out until just before I went into the forest exactly what it was.” Her mind screamed to ask questions but she forced herself not to interrupt him. “I want to tell you everything, I’m just worried that once you hear it you might not think so well of me.” He slid a hand through his hair in a warmly familiar gesture of his frustration. “For the first time in my life I can go anywhere I want. There are no expectations on me, and I don’t know what to do with that. The only thing I know I want, more than anything, is to be with you.” He slid his fingers through her hair, looping it behind her ear. “I’ve been watching everything happen around me through a thick fog, and there you were like the sun, burning through it.” He managed a weak smile for her then. “I’ve been so busy focusing on defeating him, I’ve not really had any thought beyond that. Perhaps some vague dream of a house with children laughing and you smiling at me.” Now that he had started to talk it was almost like he couldn’t stop, his thoughts coming in disjointed phrases. “I want to tell you everything, I really do, but I need to order my thoughts, and I need to get away from here.” The look he gave her then said so many things to her he did not need to say. He wanted them to spend time together, as a couple, but he was guilty about those feelings. It told her without words just how much he needed her, and how much he wanted to be there for her. “I need to find someplace to live I suppose. Grimmauld place has too many ghosts.”

  
“Mum will want you at the Burrow, with us.” It was the first thing she had said since they had sat down, his face looked conflicted once more.  
“I will stay, for a while.” He conceded. “But I need my own space. I need to have something that is completely mine. Someplace without any old memories. I love your family but I don’t want to intrude…” she cut him off sharply.

  
“You know you are not intruding, you are as much part of this family as the rest of us. Mum will not be happy if you go off on your own. Mum needs us to be close right now. You are included in that.” She modified her tone slightly when she saw his panicked face. “I suppose if you need space then of course find a place, I can understand the need. And we will just make sure you keep mum sweet with frequent visits.” She leaned over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, a soft kiss full of promise for a future together, it took a great deal of willpower on her part to pull away as he tried to intensify it, trying to control her own thoughts and urges. She smiled inwardly at his small huffy sigh, there was her Harry. “We all need time to find out how this new world will be for us, and how we all fit.” She didn’t want to think about Fred and the others they had lost but the thought hung heavy in the air. All she really wanted was to be with him. Realising he thought pulling away from him was a rejection she leaned in to kiss him again, and this time she didn’t end it prematurely.

  
It was Charlie who found them, still under the tree both fast asleep, Ginny’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder, and looking very peaceful. It was a shame to wake them but under instruction from their mother he had no choice. He touched Ginny’s arm who stirred immediately, causing Harry’s eyes to snap open.  
“Dad and Bill are back from the Burrow. They have news.”

 

0O0

 

Bill Apparated to his family home and stopped in horror at the sight of it. When his father, always the strong and steady rock of the family, appeared beside him Bill had to catch him as his legs failed with the shock. The bottom floor of the burrow was a blackened shell, all the windows were blown out, chunks of debris littered the grass around the house, and there were gaping holes, where Bill could clearly see the furniture still sitting inside. The fire seemed to have been isolated only to the bottom level, the anti-fire wards preventing it from spreading further than the initial cursed rooms. Only the very top level looked to be mostly undamaged apart from the windows.

  
“We can fix this dad.” Bill assured him, but this seemed to be the final straw for his father as he yelled out in pain, and anger, all the emotion he had been holding so firmly in check at Hogwarts came flooding out. Bill let him cling onto him like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning, unshed tears running down his own face. It took Bill a while to compose himself enough to conjure a patronus and send it to Kingsley. He hoped he was not overstepping his boundaries with the newly appointed interim minister, but he did not want his mother to see this. He had not expected the minister himself to turn up with four Aurors in tow.

  
“We will check it out in case whoever did this left anything unpleasant. I will also assign a team to repair your home.” Kingsley’s baritone voice spoke with the same calmness as always. Arthur had done his best to compose himself when Kingsley showed up, and started to protest that they were fine, more important things needed to be done, but he waved away his arguments. “Your family is very important Arthur. I understand also that Harry is going to be staying here with you. It would be good for him to be with family. Good for me to know that he is somewhere safe.” Bill never really considered before the other members of the order having the same desire to take care of Harry as his parents did. He didn’t know Harry that well, the weeks they had sheltered them at shell Cottage were frustrating times, with them refusing to tell him their plans. In hindsight, of course, he was glad he had been told nothing so when the goblins had interviewed him about it he did not need to deny anything.

  
Green sparks shot up from the wreckage of the house indicating it was all clear, followed by the soft pops of the Aurors leaving. But before Bill could make his way into the building six more wizards appeared and began their work fixing the damage. One of which came over to the three of them and nodded his greeting. He seemed to know his father quite well as he gripped his upper arm, in silent condolence, then offered a hand to Bill who shook it briefly.

  
“I’m very sorry Arthur. Unfortunately there is not enough left of the ground floor for us to put it back without raw materials so it will take longer. Do have any sketches of how it was, or how you would like it?” His father was having trouble tearing his eyes away from the Burrow, but at the question he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts and spoke to Bill.

  
“Thank you Dafydd. Bill, in my shed? The plans we had drawn up, the way Molly dreamed, maybe one day?” His words trailed off, Bill nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. He had been at the burrow that day, making plans for his and Fleur’s wedding, when his mother and father had discussed the fact that the family was only going to get bigger, and the family dinner table was already cramped. On a little whim, and to distract them from wedding plans, he had started asking them about how they would change the Burrow, he had put it all on paper, folded it away, and handed it to his father promptly forgetting about it. Until now. They were not too difficult to find considering Dads haphazard way of storing things. It was obvious the shed had not been touched, not even the windows had been broken. Perhaps the death eater’s fear and mistrust off muggle things had kept them away from it. When he handed the plans to Dafydd he looked them over nodded and went back to the rest of his team. “Kingsley.” Arthur began, feeling a little useless in front of all the activity going on. “We cannot repay the ministry at this time.” Arthur’s ears went red with the shame of having to admit this. “I can assure you though, we will make every effort to pay you back as soon as we can.”

  
“Arthur.” Kingsley responded gently. “Your family has paid a price far higher than many others. This is the very least we can do for you.” He said it in a very authoritative tone, there was no way that he was going to let them contribute anything. Bill’s father merely nodded his response far too emotional to say anything. Bill too was feeling the minister’s words keenly, thinking of the brother who would never step into the Burrow again.

  
Kingsley said his goodbyes, promising he would be back once the family were all settled back here. They then spoke to Dafydd, he assured them he would send word to Hogwarts as soon as the work was done. So then there was nothing else left to do but go back to the family, and tell them what had happened.


	2. Adjustments

Chapter Two: Adjustments 

Ginny stood in the kitchen of the Burrow in amazement. It was so much bigger than it had been before. The Range cooker still stood taking pride of place at the heart of their home the kitchen, and the general look of everything was the same, apart from nothing had the worn and lived with look it had before. The table that stood proudly in the centre of the room was no longer dented or scratched, the burn marks on the top, the tooth marks from teething toddlers along the edges and the legs, all replaced by smooth planks. There were also new rooms in addition to the kitchen, a dining room, a lounge, a scullery, a toilet, and a sun room on the ground floor. The upper levels had only received minimal damage in comparison so they were unchanged she had been told. Ginny wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it, it looked enough like before to still feel like her childhood home, but too many things kept jarring with her memories. She had agreed with the explanations, there had been little point to putting it back exactly as it was and even if they had it would not have the feel as before, and there had never really been enough space for all of them. The lounge had also been enlarge but still looked comfortably familiar, aunt Muriel in an astonishing burst of generosity had gifted them with two flowery sofas, large enough to sit four people each, and a few other bits of old furniture along with a piano, that had instantly given the room the lived in feel.   
Her brothers had already been a few times and had more time to come to terms with the “new and improved” burrow, she had not wanted to see it before it was ready. Harry slipped his hand into hers giving her silent support with the touch and a soft look in his eyes. Just like they had for each other at all the funerals, all the memorials, finding strength from each other. He had needed her then, all eyes were on him everywhere he went, and the press could not be avoided at such public places. Then at Fred’s funeral when she had needed him he had held her like she was going to crumble to pieces if he had not, and she felt like she would have. She squeezed his hand and nodded, letting him know she was ok. It had been a difficult week, but she was finally home, and it felt good to be here despite the changes. Molly called him to help her with something in the kitchen and he pressed a kiss to his temple before he left her standing there. It had taken a surprisingly long time to finish the Burrow, her mum and dad had refused to move in until it was as complete as they could make it. By the time moving day came, was not very much of a day as it turned out, all of them had very little to bring in. Ginny’s trunk had been brought from Aunt Muriel’s along with a few battered suitcases that Ron and Charlie were taking up to their respective rooms. As Charlie lifted her trunk easily she followed him up the stairs and into her bedroom. A man of few words Charlie put the trunk down at the foot of her bed turned and wrapped his arms around her in a massive bear hug, she hugged him back as fiercely as she could knowing he needed it just as much as she did in that moment. She loved all her brothers deeply and even though he had missed so much of her growing up, she still felt that same connection with him. Something always felt right and strong when she received a hug from Charlie, but it didn’t offer the same comfort that it once would have, it was a different, much skinnier pair of arms that gave her comfort now. She had no idea what his life in Romania was like, if he was lonely there. Was there was someone who provided him the same comfort as Harry did for her?   
“You looked like you needed that Gin-gin. How you feeling little sprite?” his deep voice rumbled as they separated his eyes twinkling, he was hoping for a little jab at his use of her pet name, trying to stir some response. She knew she had not been as vocal as she normally was of late and he was worried about her but did not want to openly ask her about it. It had been a very long time since anything in her life had made sense, but she was trying, and every day it was getting easier to try to carry on.  
“Thanks Chalzie, I am coping as best as I can, as well as the rest of us I suppose.” she replied with a smirk, saying his name how she used to as a small child. She knew he was feeling his own kind of guilt, he would be leaving again soon, he had not said as much but Ginny knew his feet were itching to be back with his dragons, and he was worried about telling their mum. “We’ll be ok you know. It’s going to take time, and you need to visit more I think. Mum and dad are going to need us to be available for a while.” He sighed, looking very uncomfortable, but then nodded in resigned agreement. Leaving her to unpack he went back downstairs.   
Her own room was unchanged, nothing looked to be out of place, even her posters were still on the wall, and the view from her window wasn’t any different either. A soft knock at her door shook her from her reverie she turned to see harry looking nervously at her.   
“I’m going to see Andromeda and Teddy tomorrow, would you like to come too?” He asked her, his eyes hopeful. What he was really saying was he didn’t want to go alone, that he was unsure about seeing his godson. Her heart went out to him once again, he was trying to let her in, to share his worries with her.  
“Of course, I would love to come with you.” His relieved smile lit up his whole face, and before she knew what she was doing she had pulled him into her room closing the door and was kissing him thoroughly, as intensely as the last time they had stood in this spot. If he had been surprised by her suddenness he did not show it, he kissed her back just as fiercely, one hand sliding up her back into her hair while the other slid round her waist pulling her tightly to him. One of her hands was tangled in his own hair the other pressed firmly against his chest, so she could feel his heart beating so strongly. Without properly thinking about it she grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and lifted it over his head, he didn’t try to stop her but watched her eyes as she saw his bare chest. Saw the oval mark where the locket had fused to his skin and she kissed it, started to trace tiny kisses over his chest, but he took a step back, suddenly unsure.   
“I can’t Gin, I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You have no idea how much I want to, but I can’t do this right now. I don’t deserve to feel happy.” And with those words still ringing in her head he turned and left. Ginny heard his quick footfalls going down the stairs and outside. She watched him from her small window watched him bang a frustrated fist against a tree then slide down beside it. She crossed her arms in annoyance, not at him but at herself, she had pushed him too far, and now he was feeling guilty about it. She had let her selfish desire to be with him, override her knowledge of his fragile state of mind. His words left her feeling hollow. Why did he believe he didn’t deserve happiness? Because of course he did, in his life he had probably spent less time being happy than he had in detention. It was not fair, he needed to stop punishing himself further, and he was so full of guilt for those who had died. Her anger started to bubble up replacing her frustration, snatching his t shirt from the floor she stalked down the stairs after him.   
“How dare you Harry Potter! How dare you!” She started to yell before she was even close to him. “After everything that this world has done to all of us, and all the sacrifices that have been made. Don’t you dare pile it all on you. They died so we could be safe, so that we all could you bloody fool!” She screamed at him letting her anger loose, she wanted to slap him about the head to knock some sense into him. He had stood at her rapid approach, reaching for his back pocket, but his arms had dropped when he saw it was her, his face expressionless as she unloaded on him. “You really think they would want you to curl up and feel sorry for yourself the rest of your life? You think they would be satisfied to watch you mope and brood? And what about me? Don’t I deserve to be happy? I love you, you absolute, utter, arse.” It was not exactly the way she would have wanted to tell him that for the first time, but the words were out there now and she was not about to take them back. The anger that had fuelled her was fizzling out under his sad gaze, and the fact he was just standing there and accepting her fury. Frustrated tears came to her eyes but she wiped them away forcefully, not wanting to stop being angry at him. Any other words that she was about to throw at him went from her mind as he took two steps forward and kissed her holding her close to him so she could not hit him.   
“I love you too, you fantastic, wonderful, witch.” He breathed into her hair, when he had breath to speak. “My worries seem less when I’m with you. I want to give you everything, to make you as happy as I can possibly make anyone. I can’t ever forget what has happened and the friends we have all lost, it makes me feel bad to have something so wonderful in my life. But if making you happy means I get to be happy too then I’m just going to have to learn to live with that. But it’s difficult for me not to feel guilty about all I have when so many have lost everything.”   
“It’s not like you don’t deserve it, I don’t think anyone would begrudge you a normal life. You have suffered, you lived so long with very little not even a mother’s love, and that was not fair. You were willing to sacrifice yourself, for all of us. You make me happy, you make me feel loved and wanted.” He kissed her again, she felt her stomach swoop as he kissed along her jaw to her ear then down her neck. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud in pleasure, extremely aware of his naked torso as her hands slid over it gripping his biceps. Very aware of how close they were to the kitchen window she took his hand, and led him away from the house, into the relative privacy of the orchard.   
“You need to talk to me first.” She said as his arms went to snake around her again. “You haven’t told me what happened to you in the forest, Gringotts, the ministry, all those months you spent on the run.” He let go of her hand and lifted his, shaking to her face, tracing the silvery thin scar under her left eye. She had surprisingly very few other visible scars, the cruciatus curse only left marks on the soul, and her emotional scars were too many to count.   
“I’ll talk if you will. We could take turns to question asked and answered.” Taking his wand out his back pocket he sat down in the shade of an apple tree and patted the ground beside him. “I get to ask first.”  
“Ok” she replied quietly sitting down beside him, she did not think she was ready to tell him her experiences from the past year, but she would share so she could finally hear his full story.   
“How did you get that scar?” She was expecting him to touch the one on her face again, but instead he slid his hand under her shirt to the rough edged scar on the small of her back. It was in no way meant to arouse her, she knew but she still felt a rush at the feather soft touch of his fingers, she did not even know when he had noticed it, perhaps his hand had brushed across it one of the times he had embraced her.   
“I think it was a knife that had some kind of potion on it, made me sick for a few days.” She shuddered remembering the hallucinations. “Neville was furious about it. We don’t know what it was meant to do. The Carrows kept asking us odd questions about the DA and you all the time. She rubbed her thumb along the thin ridge of the scar. “It was never deep, when Madame Pomfrey healed it this is how it went.”  
“Who did it?” He asked anger touching his tone, she shook her head  
“Don’t really know, it happened between lessons. I didn’t even know it had happened until I started to feel dizzy and collapsed.” Harry was shredding the bark off a twig, as he listened to her last words he snapped it sharply. His reaction was another reason why he was very reluctant to tell him what had happened to her, she had visions of him storming off to confront them. The Carrow siblings were finished, already rotting in Azkaban, Snape was dead the rest had been the children of death eaters who were probably going to spend the rest of their lives having to live with that fact.   
“Now you answer my question.” He nodded, ready. “What have you done since leaving Bill and Fleur’s wedding?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“That’s a pretty big question.” He murmured taking her hand and staring at it intently so he could avoid her face. “I could start there, but to understand the reasons for doing what we did. It starts with the lessons I had with Dumbledore.” He began and started to tell her. The memories he had been shown, discovering the reason why Voldemort had been able to come back and what had happened in the cave, discovering the locket was fake. “So once we had our mission, all we had to do was find them. When the death eaters came to the wedding, Hermione took us to muggle London.” She did not interrupt him as he spoke, just let him talk, holding his hand and comforting him when needed. He had been talking for quite some time when Ron and Hermione approached them carrying a large tray laden with sandwiches and a pitcher of juice. They settled down opposite them placing the sandwiches in the middle. “How’d you know we were here?” He asked his best friends.   
“Mum saw Ginny storming off after you, we all heard Ginny yelling at you.” He smirked then ducked his head at her glare, “Then when I asked about lunch she handed me the tray and sent us out to find you.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Harry was now wearing his shirt, and neither of them looked in any way dishevelled. “What have you been doing all this time?”  
“I’ve been answering Ginny’s question. You two can help me actually.” Hermione brightened when she heard about a question, then her face fell dramatically when she heard what it was. Ron put his arm round her holding her close. She closed her eyes for a moment then nodded.  
“Where have you got to Harry?” He asked his friend quietly now looking very serious. It was not a look that Ginny was used to seeing on her brother.   
“Godric’s Hollow.” He replied just as quietly   
“Oh, right.” Ron’s face took on a haunted look and it was Hermione’s turn to comfort him. Ginny had been all set to lay into him about leaving them, Harry had said it was the lowest point for all of them, had almost made it sound as much as his own fault for losing his temper at Ron, and telling him to go. “Sorry Ginny I can tell you are really mad at me right now. If you need to hit me or hex me, I completely understand.” He lifted his chin and looked her in the eye completely accepting anything she was going to throw at him. Hermione spoke up before she could do anything.   
“You are not him anymore, and you haven’t been for a while. If Ginny is upset she is not to react until she has heard all of it.” Hermione spoke with a familiar authority that had been distinctly lacking in her lately, Ginny did not apologise, but she did hold her tongue and her temper, and waited for them to continue. And they did, they told her everything. It was good for them too she saw, for it was the first time Ron heard the full story about Godric’s Hollow. Hermione spoke about looking after Harry while he recovered from the snake bite, and how she had discovered his broken wand. Ginny looked at Harry’s wand in confusion, it looked the same one he had always had but she did not ask, she had promised. Ron spoke about how he had heard them speaking through the deluminator, and had not hesitated in following his heart back to them, and watching Harry jump in the pool to get the sword, and having to dive in after him. Harry was able to explain who the patronus belonged to, and how Ron had used the sword to destroy the locket. The three of them shared one of their infuriating looks before they spoke again. The fact all three of them agreed to the unsaid question made her happy, she was being included in something.   
“There are a few things that I don’t really want to share further than us.” Harry said after they had nodded. “I’m not going to keep anything from Ginny, I can’t.” He looked at his friends as if they would try and say something against this, but of course they didn’t. “The deathly hallows are one of those things. It’s important to keep this to as few people as possible.” The seriousness of his voice let her know he needed her to verbally agree.   
“I would never betray your secrets.” She told them solemnly, trusting that they already knew this. The conversation continued smoothly, until they spoke of breaking the taboo, and being caught by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. This seemed to be a particularly difficult thing for them to speak of, each having their own point of view of what happened. Harry spoke first, then Ron, Hermione listened with a haunted look in her eyes. When she spoke it was with a flat voice that meant she was barely holding onto her emotions. They all gave her encouraging words when she faltered, telling her she didn’t have to speak, but there was a determination to her that was good to see, by the time she spoke of the chandelier dropping and knowing nothing else until waking up in shell cottage she seemed a little better and her eyes looked less haunted.  
They had been talking all day and the toll it had taken on them to relive the last year was showing. It was Ginny who made the decision to end it there, especially when she and Ron’s stomachs started speaking to each other.  
“Ok,” Harry agreed slowly, “but I have to tell you the rest after dinner. Now that I’ve started talking about it I want you to hear it all, I don’t want anything left for another day.” They all understood what he meant. They all knew how hard it was for him to sleep, he had intended to move himself into Bill and Charlie’s old room so not to disturb Ron. But Ron had set up the old camp bed in his room and put Harry’s rucksack on it. Knowing they both needed to stay together right now and not letting him make any reasons not to.   
“I’ve got some dreamless sleep potion Harry.” Hermione told him gently, “I’m going to take some tonight myself. I don’t want this hanging over me another night either.”   
“Let’s go grab a quick dinner then continue.” Ron decided standing up then helping Hermione to her feet. She smiled up at him as he did then grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a kiss that turned into a snog. Harry cleared his throat loudly but he was smiling, and gave a little wink to Ginny sliding a finger over the back of her hand and pulling her up with him. Once she was stood she stretched interlacing her fingers and lifting them high over her head arching her back and closing her eyes, she was unused to sitting so still for so long. She noticed him staring at her when she dropped her arms, he was standing very close to her, his eyes full of unspoken desires. He needed to stop looking at her like that or she was going to jump him right there and brothers be damned. She resisted, for now instead she quirked an eyebrow at him and he flushed slightly but didn’t look away. It was her and Ron’s stomachs once again that made them move their small group into the house.   
They managed to hide themselves away in the sunroom after dinner, nobody seemed to mind the youngsters taking time away from everyone again. The sunroom itself was pretty much just an empty room, some rugs had been found and placed to cover the tiled floor but there was not much else there apart from some throw cushions. Hermione straight away duplicated the pillows and enlarged them making herself comfortable, Ron sat down beside her without hesitation, placing the small wooden crate full of clinking bottles in front of them, then drawing her to him. Harry sat himself with his back to the low wall and lifted his hand to her, she sat down beside him comfortably. They were all looking at each other again.   
“What was the last thing we spoke about?” Ron asked, but she was pretty sure he knew the answer.   
“Our plan to break into Gringotts.” Hermione spoke taking in a deep breath, as if preparing herself. They told her everything, held nothing back. When they spoke of their arrival at Hogwarts it was almost like she was there again, being excluded from the fight. The memories came back to her, the smoke, and the smells of battle. Being terrified for herself but even more terrified for her friends. When Harry revealed to her what he had learned from Snape’s memories, the realisation that he also needed to die, and his lonely walk into the forest, she almost didn’t want to hear. She could not even begin to imagine what it was like for him in that moment, and he had seen her. Had wanted to go to her but knew if he had he would never have found the strength to carry on. She did not judge she did not speak, just sat with him unnoticed tears streaming down her cheeks. His voice caught as he spoke of seeing his parents, Remus, and Sirius. She desperately wanted to hold him but understood his need to keep speaking and not acknowledge his grief just yet. Her breath caught as he spoke of the last thing he thought of before the curse hit.   
When they had shared it all, when she knew everything, she felt emotionally drained. Harry was looking very pale, he kept giving little glances at her, as if he was worried about her reaction. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him fiercely, he rested his head on her shoulders and started to weep, clinging onto her. She did not see or hear Ron and Hermione leaving but when he finally pulled away from her they were gone.   
“So when Hermione said she broke your wand you were able to repair it with the elder wand?” It was the only part of the story they had not mentioned that she had found curious.  
“Yes. I am never going to use the Elder wand, the less people know about it the better, it’s back in its proper place.” He looked upon her eyes so filled with relief she could not believe. “I was so worried you would think me tainted, that I was not the person you thought I was. I have been dreading telling you this, I couldn’t bear the thought of you not being in my life.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Harry Potter. I will love you always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for leaving Kudos and comments those who have. If you have already read it on FF i hope you think i have made improvements. I appreciate any and all who want to read my work. I have ten chapters written i will try to update once a week.


	3. Discoveries

CHAPTER THREE: Discoveries 

Harry was in love. It had only taken one look and he had been completely smitten, all the worry and the guilt had melted from his face. Ginny stood at the kitchen watching him smile and make funny faces at his godson as they lay on the rug in front of the fireplace at Mrs Tonks house. He had seemed so much better that morning, as if talking through his past year had lifted a great weight from him. She could not say he was more like himself, because every year he had troubles, she doubted even Harry knew what it was like to just be himself. But seeing him with Teddy, she knew this was the happiest and most content he had been in a very, very, long time.   
She had visited the Tonk’s house a few times during the war with her mother, checking in on Tonks before Teddy was born, it had not been an easy time for the family and the visits had never exactly been easy, with Ted on the run and Remus absent for a time, it had made her own worries seem less, even now she felt the guilt that this family had lost so much more compared to her. The woman who stood beside her now had always seemed so stoic despite her worries, but her eyes looked weary, even though she was also smiling at the pair on the floor.   
“How are you doing Mrs Tonks?” Ginny asked gently. Andromeda put on her brave face again and gave her a sad smile. The grey in her hair was much more prominent than Ginny ever remembered seeing before.  
“Oh I’m ok. Teddy keeps me so busy I don’t really have time to think about anything else. He’s such a good baby he never gives me more trouble than what you would expect.” Ginny patted her hand as it rested on the kitchen counter knowing that would be as much contact as the woman would welcome. This woman needed her family right now, needed the company of friends.  
“Mum wants you with us the next family dinner. You and Teddy.” She invited warmly she saw the hesitance of the other woman clearly unsure.  
“I couldn’t impose on your family. Thank Molly for me though.”  
“It’s not an imposition.” Ginny told her gently but firmly. “You are part of our family now. You and Teddy are part of Harry’s family, Harry has been part of my family for years. Mum insisted I told you to come. If you think the whole family will be too much, mum wants you to know you are always welcome for a chat at any time.” Then she added in a conspiratorial tone. “I think my mum could do with a friend too.” Mrs Tonks looked at her for a long time before she nodded the faintest of smiles twitching her lips.   
“You can tell your mother I would like that, and we will be round for dinner. I think Harry and Teddy are going to get on great.”  
“It’s the happiest I’ve seen Harry since it all ended.” She told her honestly. He looked up at them, as if he had heard them talking about him. She beamed back a smile at him so full of love for the image in front of her.   
“Ginny will you take Teddy please? I would like to talk to Mrs Tonks.” She nodded as he handed her the blue haired baby who was beginning to look cranky, his little lip was quivering in the way babies did when they were thinking about becoming upset.   
“He’s due his feed, then he will sleep most likely.” Mrs Tonks told her handing her a warm bottle. She took the baby upstairs so she wouldn’t hear the conversation just in case they wanted to speak privately. It was a lovely house, not big and grand, but warm and comfortable, it was the kind of home Ginny could imagine herself living in.   
It wasn’t too long before baby Teddy was fed, and she had settled him down for a nap in his cot. She smiled down at him as she stroked his eyebrow with a finger, humming softly. She had no wish to presume anything with her and Harry right now, but she knew if Harry was going to be in her life, so was Teddy, and right now she was very happy with that idea.   
She knew he was watching her. She looked on as the baby’s hair turned back to its natural sandy brown in his sleep then crept out the room. He smiled down at her, happy to see the way she was with his godson. He brushed a kiss against her lips, soft and quick, before they headed back downstairs. They said their goodbyes to Mrs Tonks, Harry making sure to enforce his offer to babysit, and if she had any need for anything for Teddy, or for herself to ask him. Mrs Tonks seemed mildly impressed by his attitude, and thanked him warmly.   
She took his hand as they walked away from the cosy house. His face had darkened again as they walked a polite distance to apparate. She decided not to press him to speak right now, but he had been in such a good mood, she wondered how and why it had dropped. They veered off the path into a small cluster of trees. Harry took from his pocket a small wrapped parcel she made out the words written on the paper. Godfather of Teddy Lupin.   
“Mrs Tonks said Remus wanted me to have this, but he didn’t want it being discovered by the wrong people.” His eyes were sad and full of regret. She looked up at him with mild annoyance.   
“You are blaming yourself again, stop it.” She told him firmly grabbing his chin. “What happened to them is tragic, but it was their choice. You are not responsible for the choices of others.” He closed his eyes and nodded accepting her words. She brushed his cheek with her thumb, sliding her fingers to the back of his head. His arms slipped around her waist under her open jacket.  
“What would I do without you Gin?” He mumbled softly before kissing her soundly, it was a moment before he could speak again. “I can’t stop myself from feeling guilty, but I can try not to dwell on it. I am trying.” Placing the small package back in his pocket he changed the subject. “There are two more places I want to go today.” He told her. “I would like you to come too if that’s ok?” She smirked slightly at him.   
“I’ll come of course, but you haven’t told me where we are going. Is it dangerous?” She was not afraid to go anywhere with him but it would be good to know ahead just in case. He shook his head then shrugged.   
“I don’t expect any danger. I want to show you Godric’s Hollow. And the other place is a surprise.”   
Godric’s Hollow, she had never been before, not even as a child. It had always seemed like an intrusion to go there without him especially once he had become a regular guest at her home. She stretched up to give him another kiss, as she pulled away she held his gaze.   
“Let’s go.” She said and he pulled them away to the village where his parents died.   
The village looked idyllic in the bright summer sun. The black painted lampposts had hanging baskets of colourful flowers on them and every patch of green also seemed to be bordered with an amazing collection of plants. Ginny could see a few people walking about the streets, going about their normal lives, the perfect picture of a happy little market town. How quickly the normal returns, she thought to herself, although she had never been to clear on how much their war had spilled into the muggle world, and although Godric’s hollow had a high percentage of magical residents it was still a largely muggle place. Harry was looking warily at the strangers as they did nothing more than go about their business, this was the largest collection of people either of them had been around since the funerals, and she could feel his body stiffen beside her and his free hand twitched for his wand. She squeezed his hand for a moment letting him know she understood they started to walk along the street. The people they passed didn’t seem all that interested in two teenagers walking along the street holding hands. Harry relaxed as they crossed the road into the church grounds, walking straight to his parent’s gravestones, Ginny held herself back not sure if her presence would be too much of an intrusion. He placed a hand to the name on each stone and spoke softly crouching down.  
“Mum, dad, I hope you can rest more peacefully now. Knowing that the world is safer for me, and for everyone now.” He turned and looked at her standing a little back. “And this is Ginny. She is someone very special to me, I know you would have loved her just as much as I do.” He reached out for her to join him and she did, crouching down and slipping an arm round his waist. “I’ve arranged to have a gravestone put here for Sirius too. I think he would like to be close to you.” She sat with him while he spoke a little more, then he said his goodbyes pressing his fingers to his lips then to each name. He quickly glanced about before conjuring a bouquet of flowers and placing it with great care. He stood, helping her up as he did. “I want to check on their house. It’s not far from here.”   
This time as they walked along the street a couple of people did take notice of them. A shabbily dressed woman threw herself at Harry and hugged him before either of them knew what she was doing. Ginny’s first reaction to restrain the woman quickly changed as she sobbed into his shoulder and held him tightly, he patted her on the back awkwardly eyes slightly panicked as he looked at her. She had the look of someone who had been through a lot in a very short time. Her clothes were clean but worn and looked like they were made for a larger person. Her light brown hair was streaked with silver and was held in a tight bun. When she lifted her head and looked at him there were dark circles under her eyes, but she was smiling as the tears ran down her face.   
“Thank you so much,” She breathed. “My children are safe now. I can’t thank you enough for stopping him.” She pulled away from him and looked at Ginny as if she had to explain. “I am muggle Born. I’ve been living in fear since my wand was taken from me.”   
“Do you need help? Do you have a home?” Ginny’s heart swelled with love for this sweet boy who wanted nothing more than to help everyone he possibly could. The un-named women patted his cheek gently at his concern, her olive eyes bright.  
“We are home now.” She indicated the village around her. “Our house is here we will be ok. Thanks to you, dear sweet boy. I never thought I would get the chance to thank you in person. I’m so very grateful.” She walked on leaving a rather stunned Harry and Ginny in her wake. Ginny noticed a few other non muggles around them now, but nobody else tried to approach them. Harry stood with an odd half stunned, half pleased smile on his face. She laughed at the expression.   
“Come on then.” She told him pulling on his hand. “We haven’t got time to lol about in the street.” Harry followed her lead but his mind was somewhere else again. Not in the haunted days of just after the battle, but in the way he went when he was trying to puzzle something out, an idea had come to him, and she wouldn’t get much more from him until he did. He was still mildly distracted when they arrived outside his parent’s old house. Ginny gasped as she looked upon the modest little cottage, the size of the blast to cause a hole that size. And he had been right there as it happened.   
“There are so many displaced witches and wizards.” He mumbled. “I’ve got a few meetings at the ministry to do. I want to get something organised.”  
“What are your meetings about?” She asked curious but not sure if he would tell her.   
“Oh you know the usual things, give my testimony as to what happened at the battle. Kingsley wants to talk with me. See a lawyer about my inheritance now I am of age. Some job offers. And my apparition licence.” He shrugged. “Probably more things too.” He said it all so casually, she wondered how often he was going to be called in to speak with the minister for magic. His attention came back to their surroundings and the reason they were there. “There are wards in place. I didn’t notice them the last time.” He mumbled to her his hand in his pocket. Ginny felt a sudden dread and stopped him before he walked through the gate. Her instincts screaming at her that something was wrong.   
“What if someone set up traps? Knowing you would come back here?” He looked at her sceptically. “I just had a feeling about it.” She defended herself grumpily.   
“Gin you’re sounding like Mad-eye.” He scoffed but he hadn’t made any more moves to enter the property. He was trying to make light of it to stop her worry. “I can’t tell what the wards are, apart from the muggle repelling one.” He shrugged then added. “I’ve never really tried to identify wards before.”  
“I’m sure Bill or Fleur would take a look if you asked them. That’s kind of what they do for Gringotts.” He stepped away nodding, looking around the street, nobody was watching them.  
“Yeah. No point risking it I suppose.” He offered his hand again. “We may as well go to the surprise now then.” She took his hand without hesitation and he apparated them away. 

They arrived on a large roof terrace looking out to the scenery she knew was London. She looked over the small brick wall watching a few boats move along the Thames River that snaked lazily along the side of the building. She turned and looked at him, he was grinning.   
“Remember I told you I needed to find a place I could call my own?” She nodded, not sharing in his enthusiasm. “Well this is it, I wanted you to be the first to see it. It’s not massive but it’s enough for me and it has this great roof terrace so I can apparate without being seen.” He motioned for her to follow him down a set of metal spiral stairs that looked like they hung off the side of the building. “It is fine, come on I want to show you everything.”   
Once down the stairs they arrived at a much smaller outside space that hugged around the building, three glass doors broke the monotony of the brickwork one of which was open and she assumed that Harry had already gone inside that way. Once inside she saw a good sized open living space. The floor was wooden until it changed to tiles at the small kitchen area. The room was full of light from the floor to ceiling glass doors. It also had two oddly shaped, but large bedrooms and a small bathroom. She did not know how she felt about him going off on his own like this, not yet anyway. True that they would be going their separate ways when she returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, and he would be doing something she was sure, but what about when she finished, would he still want to spend time with her?   
“The second bedroom can be for Teddy, if Mrs Tonks agrees he can stay over sometimes. I know there is not a great deal of storage space, but it comes with a space in the basement and a car parking bay. I need to learn to drive first though.” He was rambling a little, noticing that his excitement wasn’t matched by her. She continued to look around slightly stunned, as clean as the place was it felt rather cold and unloved. “Gin you are being very quiet. Tell me something, if you hate it I’ll keep looking.” She looked at him puzzled.   
“Why does it matter if I like it or not? It’s your place not mine.” He looked a little uncomfortable now.   
“Well I had sort of, in my head, thought that, perhaps, it could be a place for both of us.” She smiled despite herself. Whenever he thought of his future she was right there with him, his assumption was sweet but she wasn’t going to let him get away with the presumption.  
“So what are you asking, exactly?” She crossed her arms at him scowling, she tried to maintain her annoyance but he looked so lost and uncomfortable, she realised it probably wasn’t a good idea to tease him. “Think I’m going to shack up with you just like that? A girl likes to be romanced a bit at least.” His eyes widened in shock at what she was suggesting. He blushed slightly, so he had thought about it, but he was shaking his head, and looking extremely uncomfortable.  
“No, no, no Gin. That’s not what I meant. I’m messing it up again.” He looked around the room a little running his hands through his hair. He took a steadying breath and came to stand in front of her. “I can’t see my life ahead without you in it. I have never had to think about anyone else before. I’m trying to let you in, but I’m obviously not doing a very good job of it. I’m making assumptions, and getting ahead of myself. I want to be honest with you. I love the idea of us living together, of being able to wake up beside you and not have to sneak back upstairs.” He smiled sheepishly, that had only happened once, they had been talking in her room and fallen asleep, completely innocent but he had panicked at the thought of being caught and ran back to Ron’s room. He took her hand and looked down at her fingers. “I find the number of people at the Burrow difficult to cope with sometimes, I love your family, but it can be overwhelming.” He seemed guilty for admitting it was a struggle to be around them sometimes.  
“It is fine Harry I understand.” She brushed a lock of his too long hair out of his face. He smiled sadly. “My family is a handful at the best of times. At the moment we are grieving, the same as so many others. It is when we all are together we notice the loss more, and it can be difficult. You want your own space, that’s fine. You want me to be in that space too, I think can do that in time.” His eyes lit up hopeful. “Don’t get too happy Potter, I’ve still got to finish school, and I think we need to try and do some normal couple things.”  
“Like?” He asked   
“Dinner? Picnic? Quidditch match?” She suggested.  
“Typical Weasley. Thinking about food first.” He smiled. “As a matter of fact I do have some ideas.” He wrapped his arms around her again. “You bewitch me Ginevra.” He mumbled into her hair kissing just below her ear. “I try to think about doing nice things with you. Then all I start to think about is how nice it is to do this with you.” He spoke between placing kisses all down her neck. She didn’t say anything back apart from soft murmurs of agreement. They were becoming comfortable together most of the time but when he started to kiss her like that, it woke some kind of animal inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair that was long enough for her to grip, he made a lusty noise deep in his throat when she did. He was quite a bit taller than her even though she was wearing heeled boots, so he hand to bend his head down to kiss her. He must have been getting tired of stooping because he grabbed her buttocks lifting her off the floor. Without really thinking about it she wrapped her legs around his waist and didn’t stop snogging him, he sat her down on the kitchen counter so she was now at his eye level. His hands slid to her hips and stayed there as if he was scared to move them. She continued to slide her hands through his messy hair her legs still locked around his waist as they continued to kiss. His hands slid up her back and he pulled the elastic out of her hair. Things were getting quite heated and a large part of her wanted him to take his shirt off. But the sensible part of her was screaming to slow it down, take it easy. Having him stand between her legs was sending tingles up her spine and a warmth somewhere below her belly. Almost tentatively his arms slid under her shirt sending shivers over her body. Reluctantly she pulled away from his kiss and placed a hand to his lips. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.   
“Stop.” She breathed. “I can’t think straight.” It took a visible effort for him to step away from her, he didn’t look as he spoke.   
“I’m sorry.” He said slowly, “I didn’t mean to be so pushy.” She took a few steadying breaths before she could answer. It was nothing they had not done before, especially during those all too brief weeks before the world had gone completely to shit, but this time they both seemed to be way more tentative about stepping over boundaries.   
“Harry, don’t be sorry you didn’t do anything wrong. I just want us to be sure. I don’t ever want to regret, or to rush. I’m pretty sure I won’t but I want us to be used to each other before we take any big steps.” She sighed. “We have both been through so much this past year, we are not the same. I need you so desperately, I ache for your touch.” She hadn’t meant to admit to that, she felt her face flush, and she looked down at her boots not meeting his gaze. He had turned around sharply at her words, when she sneaked a look at his face, she smirked, it was a face of surprised delight, and she looked back at him. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself Potter.” She huffed slightly. He smiled openly now a twinkle in his eyes.   
“It’s nice to know I have the same effect on you as you do on me.” He replied quietly then went on. “I agree we need to take things one step at a time I don’t want to rush either. I’m still trying to figure out what it means to live a normal life. I try so hard to keep my composure around you Gin, you are very distracting.” It was her turn to feel immensely pleased. “So?” He said, changing the subject. “Do you like this place?”  
“Harry, if you like it, then I like it.” He nodded, but he frowned as he put his hand in his pocket, remembering the package from Remus and taking it out. “Are you going to open it?” She hopped down from her perch on the counter, he was staring at the small parcel very intently. “Shall I?” She asked gently and he nodded. Inside was a letter, a small glass vial with a silvery liquid inside, and a small wooden box. She looked curiously at the bottle. “I’ve never seen a potion look like that before.”  
“It’s not a potion.” He corrected her, his voice the deathly calm that meant he was holding back strong emotions. “It’s a memory.” He opened the lid of the box inside was a large signet ring engraved on which was a wolf head and a stylised M, engraved on the inside was one word Mooney. Harry placed it back in its box very carefully then went to read the letter. 

Dear Harry  
I hope this letter finds you in as good health as can be expected in these dark times, and your burdens are a little less. I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am for the way I was before, I was a fool and you helped me to realise that. I hope I get to hand you these gifts in person but if I don’t let me say that I have always been incredibly proud of the man you have become, and am honoured to have you in our life, you make me want to be a better husband, and a father.   
The ring was a gift to me from your father on my seventeenth birthday, as the godfather of my son I wanted to ask you to keep it for Teddy until he is of age. It would mean a lot to me for you to be the one to look after it until then. The other gift is a memory of your parents, I hope it brings you some comfort, and not any pain as that was never my intention. Your strength and courage through all the things you have been through, your refusal to do anything less, you are a true credit to your parents, they would be so immeasurably proud of you. 

Your loyal friend   
Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have left kudos, if you feel like leaving a comment please do. You may have already read some of this story on ff but i am hopefully improving it on here as I noticed I left some rather large holes in my plot. I have a few ideas now of where I want this to go. The rating is due to the fact that there are definitely adult scenes in Harry and Ginny’s future, and on occasion I will use adult language. Sorry if this causes offence but fair warning given. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a few places to go and people to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @womeninthesequel for your editing magic.

Harry sat comfortably in Kingsley’s large office. It was a pleasant enough space, although he could tell Kingsley was yet to put his mark on it. There were still a few boxes sitting in a corner and a bookshelf that stood empty, signs that the man in charge was more interested in getting the country organised, than his office. There were some pictures on the wall, but they had the permanence of looking like they had always been there. Harry didn’t recognise any of the people in the portraits either, none of whom were taking any notice of him. He guessed they were most likely past Ministers in the same way of the past heads of Hogwarts.

 

Kingsley’s assistant brought in a tray with a large pot of coffee and some biscuits, informing him the Minister would be right along. Harry thanked them politely and slid a biscuit from the plate. He was just wiping the crumbs off his front when the Minister strode in.

 

“Harry, so excellent to see you. You are looking much improved since our last meet.” He offered his hand and Harry shook it warmly, Kingsley had a gleam in his eye as he smiled at him, a strong and powerful man he truly looked like he belonged in that office.

 

Harry smiled shyly back and retook his seat while Kingsley sat in the one beside him. They exchanged pleasantries as the minister served them both coffee, but it wasn’t long before the new minister for magic got down to business.

 

“I wanted to tell you first of all there is a space for you in the Auror training program as soon as you are ready, and anyone else you think would be suitable to it. Your friends Ron, Hermione, and Neville, for example, would also be welcome.”

 

Harry nodded slowly, taking in the information. He had no idea what his other friends had planned for their future, but he would definitely let them know of this offer.

 

“Also, we have settled your relatives back in their house at Privet Drive. It was not touched by the troubles, and they are all unharmed. They have requested you take the remainder of your things from there as soon as you can.”

 

Harry snorted at that. He doubted there was much left that he really needed, but it would probably be useful to have his school books back.

 

“I also would like your input on ways to innovate and improve around here. I want to drive out corruption. Every single Ministry employee is having their history checked, and I want new, tighter safety measures in place at all times. We need all hands on deck. The economy is in a terrible mess, wizards and witches are scattered all over the country and abroad, and we are not even sure if everyone knows it is safe to come out. Hopefully, the spontaneous parties and radio transmissions will spread the message quickly.”

 

He was speaking so swiftly Harry wasn’t even sure if he stopped for breath. “The trials will start as soon as we have gathered together a respectable Wizengamot and collected testimonies from all affected parties. I noticed in the testimony you gave you want Severus Snape to be honoured for his role in the war?”

 

Harry nodded at his questioning look.

 

“And you request leniency for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy?”

 

Harry nodded again. “Narcissa was never a Death Eater, and Draco didn’t want to be. Narcissa saved my life.”

 

Kingsley nodded but his face grew stern. “Nevertheless, they committed crimes that must be investigated. Even though Narcissa was never a Death Eater, she didn’t stand up against it, either. I will make sure that the court hears your testimony, have no doubt of that. Due process must be observed. We must return to the proper rule of law.”

 

Harry accepted this. It was good to hear it stated that everyone was going to get a fair trial, which is how it should be.

 

“I met a woman when I was in Godric’s Hollow last week. She was one of those who had their wands taken. Do we know what happened to the wands? Is there a stockpile somewhere or where they all destroyed?” Harry inquired hopefully, he remembered all too clearly how it felt to lose his own wand.

 

Kingsley’s bright attitude sobered. “We believe they have all been destroyed. We have found some but finding the matching witch or wizard will be difficult. I have assigned some assistants to Mr. Ollivander, and also managed to locate his family who went into hiding when he went missing.”

 

Harry was pleased to hear that plans were being put into motion. It put his mind at ease somewhat; he knew the country was a mess. It would take a lot of time and dedication to get things back, to a state of relative normalcy.

 

“I would also like to suggest offering Molly Weasley a job helping to bring together misplaced and separated families. Now that her children are busy doing our own things, she could do with a distraction. I know she would be brilliant at it. I also want to offer the use of Grimmauld Place to the Ministry. It’s not a place I can live in, but I wouldn’t want it to sit idle when it can be put to good use.”

 

Kingsley chuckled. “That is an excellent idea, Harry. She would be a great asset to the team, providing she accepts, of course. And I am sure that we can find a use for the orders old HQ. It is a very generous offer.” Kingsley leaned back in his chair looking much more casual. “I understand your friends Ron and Hermione are due to return from Australia soon?”

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“I received an owl from them, saying they had arrived safely. I’ve heard nothing since then.” He leaned forward. “And that’s another thing. Muggles can communicate around the globe instantly. Perhaps I am showing my ignorance of all the wizarding ways, but all we can do is send letters by owl or fireplace. I think if we put some of our best minds to work, we can use the ideas of muggles and develop them for ourselves. Too many wizards think of them as primitive or backwards, but I think we have become unwelcome to change. We come up with our own individual little charms and don’t see the need to share.”

 

Kingsley’s eyes were alight as he listened to him. “I agree completely. I want to set up a new department, a department of innovation and imagination. I know the Department of Mysteries deals with some of that, but they don’t tend to share what they discover. I want this to be accessible to everyone.” He was truly excited now. “I know a few who have wanted to innovate but have been shot down by older wizards.” Harry smiled at his enthusiasm “I already believe that the world we rebuild will be better and stronger than what Voldemort knocked down.”

 

It was the start of something positive, Harry could tell they were going to make sure the mistakes and ignorance of past Ministries was not going to happen while they were in a position to prevent it. “I appreciate you speaking to me as an adult, and seeing my ideas as valid.”

 

“Harry, you have more than earned the right to be acknowledged. Your age has never been an issue to me. I admit that there will be some who will struggle to accept. That is why I must make sure your training is done in full and all above board, albeit at a much swifter pace than previous intakes. I understand you have no desire to return to Hogwarts, but if you wish you can take your NEWTs while training. The Auror tests are very similar in many ways.”

 

“I haven’t accepted your offer yet, Minister,” he reminded him.

 

Kingsley waved his reply away.

 

“I think you need to become an Auror as much as we need you to be. It’s something you have a natural talent for. I’ve always thought of it as more of a calling. Regardless of your history, you have a knack for discovering secrets and an unstoppable curiosity. I doubt you would be able to sit back and let others track down darkness. Is there a reason why you wouldn’t join?”

 

Harry stopped to think about that question for a while. He had never considered doing anything else since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Quidditch had always been enjoyable, and he knew he was good at it, but it never held his passion. He knew he would be forced to do publicity. And, if he were being truly honest with himself, he would never be able to sit idly by in a comfortable life while there were still dark wizards to be found. He tilted his head to the side and nodded in a you’re probably right way.

 

“I can’t think of any reason not to join, if I am honest. But, there are a few reasons why I can’t join immediately. I am still settling into my new circumstances.”

                 

“Perfectly understandable. The next intake starts on the 25 August. I hope you will be part of it.” He stood then, bringing their meeting to a close. “Thanks for your input, and I will be in touch soon, I am sure.”

 

They shook hands as they said goodbye and Harry went to his next meeting.

\--

 

It was a short walk back to the lifts from Kingsley’s office. Percy just happened to be there with a tall witch with blonde hair and small gold framed glasses that were perched precariously at the end of her nose. They were standing very close together and had been talking quietly before he arrived. Harry almost felt like he had intruded on them. Percy’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he introduced her as Audrey Rodgers. She smiled warmly as they shook hands.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.” Her voice was as warm as her smile and it had a slight Welsh lilt. “I’ll see you later, then, Percy.” She tapped his cheek softly with the flat of her hand, a mischievous smile on her face, as he grew more flustered.

 

Harry stepped aside allowing her to enter the lift first. Percy tried to look un-bothered as he waved them goodbye. Harry tried not to look too curious. It was none of his business, after all, but something in his manner must have given him away.

 

“Percy is bringing me with him to lunch on Sunday. I understand you are considered part of his family?”

 

Harry could only nod, slightly taken aback. She was not what he pictured Percy’s girlfriend to be like, but she was a refreshing change. She was tall and slender, about the same height as Percy. Her honey blonde hair was scraped back tightly out of her face and wound into a tight bun. Her sharp eyes were pale green, and were looking at him with slight amusement at the moment. “You are thinking we are an odd match.” She told him shrewdly then shrugged. “He rarely shows it but he can be quite funny.”

 

“No, actually, I’m not.” He was surprised to realise this was true. “You look very comfortable together.” He wanted to talk to her more, but the conversation had to end, as the lift had reached his desired destination. She waved as he exited. He still had a slightly amused smile on his face when he walked into the apparition-testing centre. Barely ten minutes later, he was walking out now fully qualified to do something he had been using for nearly a year.

 

His thoughts went back to Audrey as he descended in the lift, and then to his adoptive family. He had not seen much of George lately; Ginny had told him he was spending a lot of his time at the shop or with his friends from school - Lee, Angelina, and Katie. Harry understood the bonds of friendship could help overcome the worst of things, and he hoped that George was coping.

 

Ginny had decided to spend the day at the shop, trying to keep George company. Percy had gone right back to work, throwing himself at it as if he was trying to make up for his mistakes. As far as Harry knew, there were no repercussions for his previous actions. So many Ministry employees had just carried on as best they could, ignoring the horrors around them.

 

Arriving at the atrium, he fished the appointment card out of his pocket and studied the address. He knew that Piper Lane was connected to Diagon Alley. It was where the Daily Prophet offices were, along with several others. He had only walked past the entrance and never walked along it. Deciding it would be safer to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk from there, he put the card back in his pocket.

 

\--

The offices of Arbuckle, Buchanan, and Brown were housed in a tall, nondescript building that looked like it was squashed between its neighbours. The only indication of its purpose was a faded guilt letter sign that hung over the door. The door to enter was large, solid, and painted the same dark red of the sign. The faded brass doorknob opened easily for him.

 

Once inside, the décor had the feel of old wealth. The walls were covered in wooden panelling, and several studded red leather armchairs sat surrounding an antique-looking coffee table. It reminded him a bit of Grimmauld Place but less dark and better maintained.

 

The receptionist greeted him professionally from behind a large counter, showing no sign of recognition as he gave his name. They offered him refreshments while he waited. It wasn’t long before a greying wizard wearing very smartly tailored navy blue robes ushered him through to an office.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. I am Finnegan Arbuckle, and I have been looking after your family’s estate since I started working as a lawyer.” The elder wizard was not tall and slightly plump. He was probably in his fifties, but it was difficult to tell with wizards. Once they got to a certain age, they tended to look the same for decades. His close-cropped light brown hair was heavily streaked with grey and his narrow shaped hazel eyes sparkled with intelligence. His grip was firm when he shook his hand, but the skin was soft.

 

He motioned for Harry to take a seat as he sat down behind his very large desk, taking a thick stack of papers wrapped with a green ribbon from the top of the pile. “I’m not sure how much you know of your family’s history beyond your parent’s tragic story.” He started not really looking at him but shuffling through the papers in front of him. “Your grandfather, Fleamont Potter, was quite an astute businessman and did very well for your family’s fortune. Around the time your parents were married, he set up several trusts and investments, which are still making money today. Your father had a similar eye for business and invested in some properties. Where they didn’t exactly expand the coffers greatly, they maintained a comfortable cushion.”

 

He looked up then and regarded Harry’s stunned face. “I can see that you knew little of this. No matter, I will try to explain things as best as I can.” He handed Harry a sheet of paper that looked like an inventory list. “I was given instruction by your father in the event of his death to place it all in a trust until you came of age, and at such time to transfer everything over to your name.” He then handed him a quill. “If you could sign at the bottom where your name is written.”

 

Harry looked down the list of several businesses and addresses in wonder. He knew his vault in Gringotts was comfortably full, but he had no idea exactly how much he had. He spotted a business name on the list that he did recognise.

 

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes?” he questioned.

 

Mr. Arbuckle nodded.

 

“You gave them their start-up capital. When they registered the business, they named you as an investor. You receive a share of their profits.”

 

“I had no idea Fred and George had done that,” he breathed, half to himself.

 

“Oh yes, they were required by law to name anyone who invested in their business. A very astute investment. You have your grandfather’s eye for business.”

 

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. He had wanted to help his friends and never considered getting anything in return, apart from perhaps the odd free product. Harry signed the paper and was immediately handed another.

 

“That is your father’s last will and testament. Unfortunately, the circumstances at the time of your parents’ deaths meant we were only partially able to carry out his wishes. You do not need to sign that, it is just your copy as the beneficiary.”

 

Harry was no longer listening as he was looking down at his father’s signature. He had signed the P of Potter the same way as he did. He then became aware of his name being called, and he looked up.

 

The look the lawyer gave him was not unkind. “As I was saying, Mr. Potter, I must apologise for not being able to contact you when you turned seventeen. I am sure, considering the circumstances and your own personal involvement in the war, you understand.” He gave a rueful shrug. “We thought it probably prudent to keep our association with your family as confidential as possible.”

 

He handed Harry another sheet of paper to sign. This one seemed to be a breakdown of his finances and the value of each property or business. The total at the bottom made his eyes widen in shock. He counted the number of zeros, making sure he knew exactly how much he was looking at. It was way more than he could possibly ever need, and he knew it meant his children could live a comfortable life for generations.

                

“I am donating Grimmauld Place to the Ministry. I have already informed Minister Shacklebolt.”

 

His lawyer nodded his head and looked through a second stack of papers. “Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, the deeds for Grimmauld Place can only be inherited. It’s a magical law written into them. You may let the Ministry use the property at very little cost, but you cannot give it away or sell it, unless to a relative. I have separate list of what you inherited from the Black estate.” He shuffled through another stack of papers and handed him another list, this one shorter.

 

Harry could not comprehend the amount he owned. It felt so strange to him. Especially since he wasn’t even wearing clothes that had not belonged to his cousin first.

 

After what seemed like endless pieces of paper to sign, Harry was finally done. He was handed copies to look through in his own time and also the key to his higher security family vault. It had been explained to him that the safe he had been using was his trust fund set up by his parents when he was born. The day he came of age, it had been transferred to the much larger, much deeper vault.

 

He hadn’t been back to Gringotts since he had broken into it. Bill assured him that all had been cleared up with the goblins. Although he would probably be watched a great deal more closely when he went in, all would be fine.

 

He stood outside the lawyers office, not sure exactly where to go next. He wanted to check out his vault, but thought it might be better if he asked Bill to accompany him, just in case. Thinking it was more than likely that Bill would be at Gringotts and he still needed to ask him to check over Godric’s Hollow for him, his decision was made and he started walking in the direction of the bank.  He also wanted to read the detailed lists of objects he now owned. Perhaps he would talk a glance at his vault while he was there. It was another glimpse into his parent’s life, another piece to add to the gaping holes in the puzzle of his parents. He still had the memory Remus had left him, but any time he thought about traveling to Hogwarts to use the pensive, he hesitated.

 

Being Harry Potter and being very close to the offices of the Prophet meant he was bound to be noticed by at least one journalist. The young man who tried to press him for an interview couldn’t have been that much older than himself. As soon as he started to approach, Harry started increasing his pace back to Diagon Alley.  

 

“Come on, Harry, you grant me an interview, and it would make my career!”

 

As Harry took better notice of the man, he stopped. “Err. Do I know you?” he asked, for the bloke was speaking like they had met before. He did look somewhat familiar. Of course, if he had been at Hogwarts at the same time, he would have seen him around.

 

The journalist looked a bit sheepish as he answered. “Tom Francis,” he said, holding out his hand. “I was good friends with Cedric. We were dorm mates.” His eyes took on a bit of a faraway look as he thought of his friend, and Harry remembered him being one of those always with Cedric, glaring at him during the Triwizard Tournament. “The way you were all portrayed so badly in the press made me want to go into journalism. I want to tell the truth, not some over-hyped fluff nonsense. I give you my word, Harry. You tell me your side, and I will print it as is. If you leave people to make up their own story, you have no control.”

 

Harry had to consider his words as he shook his hand. Having friends in the press would more likely be an asset to him in the future, plus he was sure the speculation about him was not going away any time soon.

 

“Let me think about it,” he said, taking his card. Tom seemed to realise Harry had taken his word because he smiled as he let him on his way.

\--

 

Bill _was_ at the bank when he arrived. If he had been busy, he did not show it to Harry. In fact, he seemed genuinely pleased for a distraction.

                 

“Good to see you, Harry,” Bill greeted as they shook hands in the main lobby. Some of the goblins grumbled as they looked at him. He was feeling very aware the last time he was here he had put a hole in the roof, amongst other things. “Do you want to visit your vault?”

 

Harry nodded and smiled at Ginny’s oldest brother. “I do, but there is something else. Ginny thought there might be some nasty traps placed on my parents’ house on the lucky chance I wandered in unsuspecting. I couldn’t tell if anything was wrong but I’m not the expert.”

 

“It is a reasonable assumption something could be there.” Bill placed his hands in his pockets and looked thoughtful. “They torched mum and dad’s house, after all, so it’s definitely possible. I’ll add it to my list of field assignments.” Harry smiled at him gratefully. “Shall I escort you to your vault now?”  

“That would be great,” Harry replied. “But, I was wondering if there was any other way to access my money without having to come in to the bank every time? I live in a muggle area and it would be useful if I could transfer some of my money into a muggle bank.”

 

“It’s funny you should ask, Harry, as Gringotts has just bought out a large muggle bank so that wizards who live miles and miles away from London can access their gold more easily. I shall get it sorted out for you no problem.” He slapped Harry on the shoulder. “Now let’s go check out your vault.”

\--

 

Ginny sat on the countertop at WWW, watching her brother work. She was supposed to be helping. She arrived that morning with the sole purpose of doing just that, but every time she tried to, it wasn’t quite right. In frustration with her brother and to stop herself from blowing up at him, she had decided to stay in the same spot and talk to him instead about whatever topic George wanted to.

 

The main subject seemed to be her and Harry.

 

He was not prying. She never felt defensive about George asking her questions. He had always been the most laid back about her relationships. He told her he liked Dean back when they were dating. He really wasn’t the over protective type like Ron and Bill could be.

To anyone who had never really known George before, he was a perfectly normal, highly motivated man who was very proud of his business. However, to his friends and family, he was somewhat missing. She understood as much as anyone that Fred and George had always been two halves of the same galleon, but this was more than that.

 

The mischievous twinkle had left his eyes, and although he did joke, there was always a hint of bitterness with it. She knew he was drinking quite a bit more than he ever used to. The evidence was clearly scattered about the flat upstairs. She had offered to tidy and sort it out for him, knowing their mother would have a fit if she ever saw it. It had given her a chance to practice some domestic spells, knowing her brother would not mind her using magic underage. She had been very pleased with her end results. Perhaps not as quickly and as tidily as her mother, but at least the coffee table was usable again and the air no longer smelled of boys and stale booze. It was the one thing she did for her brother that he couldn’t find fault with that day.

 

“So, do you have any plans to do anything with Harry for his birthday?” George asked her from his perch. It was only a week until Harry’s birthday and only three weeks until her own. It had perhaps flitted across her mind casually, especially when she spent time with him, but she had been struggling to figure out how to buy what she wanted to get him.

 

“George, can I borrow some money to buy Harry a birthday present?” she asked casually. He stood at the top of a ladder, arranging a display above the sale shelves.

 

“Tell me what you want to buy him and we’ll see, because if it’s some sexy outfit you want to buy, I’m not sure when Harry will have the opportunity to wear it.” The joke was lame for him but she still chuckled as it was a glimpse of the old George.

 

“He would wear it for me, I’m sure. Or maybe it would be better to just wrap myself up in a ribbon,” she mused. She then laughed out loud when George bumped his head on the ceiling.

 

He glared at her and harrumphed, muttering to himself about having words with _Potter._ Ginny giggled. “Relax, I just want to buy him an owl. He doesn’t have one at the minute, and I want him to write to me as often as possible once I’m back at school.” Her explanation seemed to appease him.

 

“You shouldn’t make jokes like that around your brothers. I know I’m incredibly cool, and probably the least likely to go all over protective, but you are still my little sister.” He jumped down from the steps and went into the office, coming back minutes later with a bag of coins. “Pay me back when you get your first wages as a professional Quidditch player,” he said with a playful tap of her chin with his fist.

 

Standing this close to him, Ginny noticed the dark circles under his eyes that were well hidden under his freckles. She launched herself off the counter and into his arms for a fierce hug.

 

He patted her back awkwardly while holding her. “You’re going to do great, little sis.”

 

“And so are you,” she told him fiercely. “You need to bring Angelina round the Burrow for a Quidditch practice. It would do you good to fly a bit.”

 

He nodded but she knew his heart was not in it. He had never played Quidditch without Fred; it was still too soon to start.

 

They didn’t notice the door opening until they heard a familiar voice.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Harry asked, not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

 

George put Ginny back on her feet, and she went to greet her boyfriend properly.

 

“Hi,” he murmured softly to her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her.

 

“Hi,” she replied just as breathily.

“Excuse me, disapproving brother over here.” George tried to sound convincing, but he could not hide his happy grin. “And while you are here, Harry, I need your signature.” He wandered back into the office, and Harry groaned.

 

“I’ve just spent an hour with my lawyer signing everything he waved in front of me and another half hour at the bank.” He pulled out a very small bundle of papers from his pocket and tapped it with his wand to enlarge them. “It’s going to take me a while to go through all this properly.”

 

George came back through with parchment and a self-inking quill.

 

Handing Ginny the stack of papers, which were promptly deposited on the counter, Harry looked over George’s parchment. “You want to make me a partner?” he asked shocked.

 

George nodded, looking very solemn. “We wanted to do it before now, Fred and me. You made this possible. I know you are already down as an investor, but I can’t be solely responsible for this place. Lee and Angie have been helping me, but Lee’s been offered a gig on the wireless because of Potterwatch, and Angelina has tryouts for a few Quidditch teams.”

 

Harry didn’t know the first thing about running a business, but he wanted to help his friend. This was the first time he had heard George mention his twin without stumbling over the name. He signed his name right next to George’s.

 

He clapped his hands and rubbed them in a gesture of that’s out of the way, banishing the parchment back to the office. “Blimey, Harry, that’s a lot of parchment,” he exclaimed, pointing at the stack.

 

“My inheritance,” Harry replied sadly. George clapped him on the back in a way that almost made him stumble. “Can I look through it here? I don’t really want to at the Burrow.”

 

“Of course, of course,” he said, pointing to the stairs that led to the small flat above the shop. “Just make sure you two behave yourselves, ok?” he added suggestively.

 

Ginny thought Harry would blush perhaps or look uncomfortable, but, instead, she was surprised to see him look her brother in the eye and say, “I have no idea what you mean,” with a perfectly straight face. Then, taking Ginny’s hand with a wink to her and grabbing the papers with his free arm, they went upstairs.

 

\--

Ginny didn’t wait until he had put the papers down before launching herself at him and kissing him thoroughly. She knocked him off his feet, and they toppled over the arm of the sofa, landing with a soft thud. Harry’s instincts kicked in along with his lightning fast reflexes, and he grabbed her round the waist as she wrapped her legs around him as they fell. Papers floated down gently all around them as they lost themselves in some serious snogging.

 

Harry had landed on his back with Ginny sitting on top of him. She was pleased and surprised to feel how quickly Harry’s body responded to her. As soon as she realised this her own body responded, she could not resist sliding against his crotch, feeling the familiar swoop in her lower abdomen that made her spine tingle.

 

He let out a soft moan as she softly bit his earlobe, and she chuckled throatily. She gasped as he placed a hand on her breast over her blouse. He pulled his head back from her so he could look at her face, making sure she was ok with what he was doing. Sitting up, she grabbed his hands and slid them up underneath her blouse, letting him feel the soft lace of her bra. His eyes closed as he slid his thumbs over her hard nipples. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. She ground her hips more strongly into him, and it was his turn to gasp at this new sensation against his groin.

 

They both froze as they heard very loud and obvious footfalls coming up the stairs. Ginny leapt off him as if he was on fire and hastily tried to tidy herself up. She didn’t hear him say anything, but all around her the papers were flying to Harry, who was now sitting up with his right foot resting on his left knee and the papers floating into his outstretched hands. His hair was even messier than normal and his glasses were slightly askew.

 

“Tea?” she asked Harry casually, going into the kitchenette as George appeared in the room.

 

George looked between them, smirked, and shook his head.

 

“Would you like a cup?” she asked her brother, fishing out the teacups and kettle.

 

“No thanks,” he responded. “I just came up to tell you that I’m meeting Angie in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Perhaps you two should join us?”

 

Ginny considered this for a moment. She was pretty sure Angelina Johnston and her brother were more than just friends. She had overheard a serious conversation between the twins when they were still hiding out at Aunt Muriel’s. Fred had basically told his brother to stop wasting time and seize the moment, telling him if he was the reason he hadn’t made a move then he was being a fool. She had not heard a name, but it seemed pretty obvious to her.

 

“No, I think we are good here,” she told him before Harry could respond. “Mum packed a lunch.”

 

George looked between the two of them once more before turning to go.

 

“I’m trusting you two. Don’t make me put up chastity charms!” he shouted back to them as he walked down the stairs.

 

“Chastity charms?” Harry asked her.

 

“He’s just making it up,” she replied quickly but was not entirely convinced herself. She brought him a mug of tea and sat down on the chair beside where he was now sat on the sofa.

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. He handed her a sheet of parchment that held a list of addresses.

 

“What’s this?” she asked.

 

“You want to go find out?”

  



	5. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody wants to treat Harry for his birthday, but he really doesn't want a huge fuss made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly realised last night Harry's birthday is Today, and it is also in this chapter so I guess I just had to post it. Big thanks to women in the sequel and youreyesinstarsabove for your quick editing job.

As the weeks went on, Harry and Ginny settled into a comfortable morning routine. They would both eat breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow. Arthur would then go to work, and they would both go out for a run before Mrs. Weasley could give them any jobs to do.

They would stop for a rest at a small copse of trees about two miles from where they started, have a drink of water, and enjoy the fact they could be completely alone together without worrying who could see or interrupt. They were still taking things slow. Harry was cautious about taking the next step, and she was fine with that... for now, at least.

Ginny could not stop giggling the first time she saw Harry in shorts. His skinny legs and knobbly knees looked comical sticking out the bottom of them. He had scowled at her and threatened to leave her behind, which forced her to school her face into something more normal and kick his arse, running faster than him just to prove a point.

However, he wasn’t looking quite as skinny as he had been. Molly’s cooking and the training were putting muscle onto his once too thin frame, and his legs were no longer the drain pipes they had been. Ginny now quite enjoyed watching his legs as he ran - and his back and his bum. She became fascinated by the way his muscles moved, and would become more distracted by it as sweat made his clothes cling to him, showing the definition of his muscles. 

He would flush sometimes if he caught her staring at him. Then, he’d ogle her right back. He seemed equally happy watching her run. 

She had first been wearing an old t-shirt of Ron’s and a pair of shorts she found in Bill’s room. They had looked ridiculous on her. She also discovered on that first run that her Quidditch training top did not offer the kind of support for her chest that running required. When Harry asked her what was wrong, she flushed scarlet, but he had insisted they buy proper kit for both of them.

She tried to protest when he paid for everything. She still had some galleons left over from what George had leant her. Regardless, he was insistent, claiming that the point of having money was to spend it on those he loved.

He had said the word casually, but Ginny had heard. It made her heart flip just a tiny bit, and she stopped protesting about him paying for things. Seeing him in running shorts and tops that better defined his broadening shoulders was definitely reward enough.

Ginny wanted to do something a bit more than just giving him a gift for his birthday. Ginny thought the perfect thing would be breakfast in bed with perhaps another kiss to match last year’s. 

The door to the attic room was not closed, so Ginny sneaked a peak into it before pushing it open more fully. Harry was lying on his back with only a thin sheet covering him, his dark hair a riot all over the pillow and looking damp from sweat. She wondered if he was sleeping any better. He certainly looked peaceful right now.

Placing the tray on Ron’s bed, she wondered how she should wake him. She had no desire to startle him out of sleep, uncertain of what his reaction would be to that. She would most likely receive a wand to her face. She did spot one of his hands that was up under his pillow, no doubt resting against or holding his wand. 

Luckily for her, she did not have to think much more about it as the smells of bacon filled the room and Harry opened a bleary eye. 

“Happy birthday, sleepy head,” she cheeked. 

His face broke into a grin. “Ginny.” He breathed her name like it was giving him life, and she felt her body tingle. He reached a hand out to her. When she took it, he pulled her down on top of him. 

“Ginny, bringing me bacon is the kind of wake up I could really get used to.” She positioned herself more comfortably beside him and pressed her lips to his. 

“Less talk, Potter.” 

His response was immediate, and he slid a hand up her back to hold the back of her neck with a deep chuckle. She melted into his embrace, her fingers coiling strands of his hair and her brain desperately trying to ignore the fact Harry was barely dressed under that sheet. 

Almost of its own will, her leg hooked round his waist. She could feel his desire for her pressing against her thigh. She tilted her head and moaned as his kisses dragged across her chin. 

She only realised when she felt his hand against her nipple that he managed to unbutton her shirt. Before she knew what was happening, he slid down so he could kiss her chest, his tongue making the soft fabric of her bra damp. His hand slid down to her belly button then drifted lower and stopped. Harry’s eyes sought hers, as they always did any time they had gone this far before. She nodded, throwing her head back and arching her body as his hand pressed against her groin. 

“I should be making you happy,” she managed to gasp as his palm started slow circles.

“This. Is. Making. Me. Happy.” He kissed between every word. “You are better than all my birthdays. I love you so much, Gin.” 

“Harry, dear!” A shout came and they both froze, all amorous thoughts vanishing at the sound of her mother’s footsteps up the stairs. 

Ginny scrambled away from him and fell off the camp bed, landing with a rather loud thump on the floor. Harry pulled something out from under his camp bed and threw it over her. As the silky fabric settled around her, she realised it was the invisibility cloak. She froze in place so she would not make any more sound. Harry managed to lie himself back into bed and cover himself decently just as her mother walked in. 

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley?” he asked. His husky voice hopefully would be mistaken for a just woken up sound. 

She glanced around the room and spotted the tray but said nothing about it. 

“When you’ve had your breakfast, a couple of owls have arrived for you.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” he replied. She left with a small smile. 

“Do you think she knows you were here?” he asked once the sound of the creaky footfalls faded. Ginny pulled the cloak from her face and shrugged. 

“Quite possibly. I wouldn’t put anything past her.” She lifted the tray and placed it on Harry’s lap, giving him a very chaste kiss on his head. “Eat your breakfast. We can still go for a run.”

 

O0O

The last thing Harry really wanted was a big fuss made. It just didn’t feel right. It was still too soon to be celebrating, the pain of loss still very raw for everyone. But Molly Weasley had invited the family round for Harry’s birthday dinner, and nobody had the heart to deny Molly anything right now. 

Nothing would stop him from running with Ginny, not even turning a year older.

Ron and Hermione were still absent, but he received an international owl from Hermione, informing him they found her parents and would be home as soon as they could arrange flights. She was going to travel home with them, and Ron was going to Portkey with their possessions. It was all neatly planned and very Hermione. 

Harry also received a large parcel from Hagrid. He was unable to attend the party, but he sent along his usual batch of rock cakes and a pair of dragonhide cowboy boots.

Charlie, of course, was also absent. He stayed much longer than most had expected him, keeping Molly calmer with his presence. When he received news that one of his favorite dragons was refusing to eat, he was gone that same day. Dragons would always be Charlie’s first love. 

Thinking of first loves, Harry’s mind wandered to the pretty redheaded witch, who was currently sitting at the Burrow kitchen table with Angelina and Audrey. They all looked to be getting on extremely well. 

Harry was supposed to be paying attention to the conversation George and Percy were having. They stood together, enjoying a few bottles of the ice cold beers Percy and Audrey had brought with them, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off his girl. It seemed she was also having a hard time concentrating, by the way she kept glancing over at him, the side of her mouth curling up with just a hint of a smile or wink. Then, she would flick back her hair and try to ignore him again. 

George had a bit of his old twinkle in his eyes that night as he fired a lot of questions at Percy about his girlfriend, making his brother blush and squirm. It turned out that Audrey was an Unspeakable. They met while Voldemort still had control of the Ministry. Percy’s eyes would look a little haggard as he spoke of those days. She had been a friend when he needed one the most, and then he would flush scarlet and refuse to say any more. 

George, never the one to shy away from awkward conversation, was more than willing to speak about how much closer he and Angelina had become. 

He seemed to delight in how uncomfortable he was making them. When his mischievous twinkle turned to Harry, he tried to stop himself from gulping nervously. 

“So, you and my baby sister been seeing any more of each other since I caught you in my flat?” he teased. Harry coughed nervously since there had been a few more wonderfully private moments with Ginny. They both agreed to take it slow and just spend time together, but every time they were alone, it was like he could not stop himself. It made him feel very ashamed. He had to learn to control himself around her, but, Merlin, was that difficult.

When it was just them, it was like the rest of the world didn’t matter. He was not some broken boy who had seen too much in his young life. He was able to find a place of safety in her arms. She worked like a potion, keeping his demons at bay. It would be a test for him when she went back to Hogwarts. He would need to learn to cope without her. 

“We are spending time together,” he said as casually as possible. “We’ve been on a few dates. We went out to dinner the other night.” Her brothers nodded their apparent approval. Percy scowled suspiciously as he heard George talk about the moment at the flat, but it seemed it wasn’t in him to disapprove of Harry.   
He did not mention the fact that dinner had been at the restaurant below his new flat.

It wasn’t exactly new; it was one of the properties he now inherited. Most were muggle offices or shops, and four were domestic houses. As well as his parents’ house at Godric’s Hollow, there was a tiny tenanted property in Soho and a large rambling country house in Suffolk that had the feel of being empty for decades. All the rooms smelt of damp. He guessed that the protective spells once placed on it had long ago faded. 

It had been a shock to discover in the hallway, carved into the stone wall, an ornate frieze of a shield with an equally ornate P on the front. He was standing in his father’s childhood home. 

The emotion he had felt in that moment had been too much for him and he had to leave, straight to the last property, which was a three bedroom flat in Covent Garden. 

Ginny’s eyes lit up the first time she saw it; she loved it instantly and, because of that, so had he. It was recently vacated and had been very well maintained. The building had a concierge service and housekeeper, two things Harry did not think he would ever need or understand. What he really loved was the space. It felt massive. The fact that it had three bedrooms meant he could let friends stay over and still have dedicated space for Teddy. It was already furnished, which was also a real plus in his eyes, as he had no idea how to go about buying that sort of thing. 

A middle-aged lady called Mrs. Bailey, who introduced herself as the housekeeper, showed them around. He was a little unsure about her at first, but finding out she was a squib and looked after the place for decades put him a bit more at ease. She had even known his parents, although not well. If she had been a muggle, then he might have been forced to live somewhere else. He didn’t think he could have been able to dismiss them. 

She was a very pleasant woman and enforced the fact that all the residents of this building liked their privacy. She added the last bit with a smile to the young couple about how good they looked together. 

It was originally built as a wizard house but had been fitted out for muggle use with electric lighting, a full kitchen, and a television in the living space. It didn’t have the terrace like the flat at Canary Wharf, but the roof was accessible and an approved apparition point. The biggest thing to him was, of course, that he didn’t have to spend a knut on it. 

He just needed to figure out how to tell Mrs. Weasley he was moving out. He wasn’t scared about it, exactly. He was more concerned about how she would react; he really didn’t want to upset her. He hoped she would understand his need for independence. He loved her dearly, as much as he thought he could, but her attempts to mother him were not always what he needed. He needed space from this family so he could find something that was just him.   
As he continued to dwell in his own thoughts, Bill and Fleur walked into the kitchen from the back door. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. Bill’s blue eyes were icy as he stared down at his wife, who was talking very heatedly in French at him, clearly very angry. His responses were singular, usually yes or no. It did not seem to matter how angry she was getting, he never raised his voice and all his movements seemed very slow and deliberate, especially when compared to her. 

Fleur seemed to notice she had an audience and stormed past him into the lounge. It was the first time Harry saw them as anything other than madly in love. Ginny couldn’t hide her slightly smug grin at her sister-in-law’s back. She was still struggling to accept her, but it slid off her face at her mother’s scowl. 

“Is everything alright, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked her oldest son as he folded himself over to hug her. He put on a forced smile and replied in a tight voice. 

“It’s fine, Mum.” He patted her back absently then greeted everyone else before following determinedly after his wife. It was barely five minutes before Arthur came in from the lounge. He looked a little distracted and agitated as he joined the girls sitting at the table but quickly put on a smile as he joined in their conversation. 

It wasn’t until Molly called everyone to the dining room that he saw Bill and Fleur again. They now seemed to be perfectly happy, since Fleur was clinging onto Bill’s arm and giggling shamelessly. Harry wondered how Bill had done it, but he tried not to dwell. It was none of his business, no matter how curious he was. 

Molly truly outdid herself by making all of Harry’s favourite foods. His birthday cake was actually a treacle tart. Even though he did not want any fuss, he couldn’t help but smile at all that had been done for him. 

He gasped when Ginny brought out her present, a tawny owl he decided to call Solo.

When he gave Ginny a kiss to say thanks, Molly started sobbing. At first, Harry thought he did something wrong and went to apologise. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug as soon as he was close enough. Arthur reassured him that everything was fine and she was very happy. 

Once everyone was fed and feeling happy, Harry steeled himself to tell the family he was moving out. He knew there was never going to be a perfect time, so he just had to do it.

As he stood, the whole table went quiet. “I have a few things I want to say.” 

They all looked at him expectantly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, bangs and crashes came from the kitchen, and everyone stood to rush in with wands drawn. 

Harry got there first, as he had already been standing, but Ginny was right behind him with her wand out and eyes focused. 

Ron stood by the kitchen door, looking rather travel-worn and dishevelled. A suitcase was at his feet, sitting wide open, with the handle still in his hand. When Ron looked up from the wreckage of his luggage and saw his best friend standing in the doorway, he stepped over it all and pulled him into a huge hug. 

Harry searched his friends face when they separated, knowing something was not quite right. “Everything okay, mate?” 

Ron nodded but looked woozy. “I just don’t ever want to Portkey that far again.” He smiled warmly at Harry. “I couldn’t miss your birthday though, could I?” He was looking very green about the gills as Harry led his best friend to a chair. He took a deep breath and the smells of home seemed to reinvigorate him. “Can I smell dinner?”

 

O0O0O

 

Two days later, Hermione would be home and have her parents settled. Thankfully, her parents did not manage to sell their old home, so Hermione managed to take it off the market without any trouble before she left to get them. 

Harry and Ron managed to unpack and unshrink the Granger’s furniture. If it was not put in exactly the right place, they hoped, at least, that they had the right rooms. All this was done before they even landed in the country.

Ginny wanted to come too but had been gently dissuaded, due to the fact that she wasn’t allowed to do magic for another eleven days. Besides, Harry wanted and needed to have a catch up with his best mate. 

They sat on the deck in the back garden, the warm summer sunshine streaming down on them, with a six-pack of muggle beers between them. 

Harry was surprised by how much he enjoyed the taste and was amused by the knowledge he could now drink legally in muggle establishments as well as wizarding ones. Although, he still needed to acquire proper muggle identification, he realised. They sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the break, before Ron started to talk.

“You are looking well. Much better than you were.” 

Harry snorted. “I don’t think I could have looked much worse?” Despite the comment, he smiled and nodded. “I’ve been going for runs in the morning with Ginny. You should join us.” 

Ron shrugged, a non-committal gesture. 

“And your mum will never let me starve while I’m at her house.” There was another silence, this time not as comfortable as Harry struggled to find the right way to ask. “So? You and Hermione? Did you, you know?” It seemed he didn’t have to say any more than that, as his friend’s ears went pink.

“Err, yeah,” he said with a massive grin and reddening of the cheeks that told Harry all he needed to know, about the goings on of his two best friends while they were alone together. Boys didn’t need the details, especially not this boy. This was going to be harder now, Harry thought, but he hoped he wouldn’t flip too much.

Before he could say anything, Ron spoke. “Er, have you and Ginny?” He didn’t seem angry or too uncomfortable. It was almost like he accepted the inevitable.

“Not yet,” was his simple reply, and he avoided looking at his best friend, who was also his girlfriend’s brother. The implication was there. He would never deny what was going to happen, but he needed his friend too.

“She means everything to me. I never want to do anything that would hurt her. I need you to be okay with us being together in every way.” 

Ron was quiet for a time before he spoke, picking his words carefully. “I can’t say I’m leaping up and down about the idea,” Ron said evenly, “but I would rather it be you than anyone else. Ginny’s not exactly going to care what any of the rest of us think, and I don’t particularly want to run afoul of her temper.” Harry guessed he probably couldn’t ask for more than that. “And I know you will want to do the honourable thing and marry her.” 

Harry knew he had meant the last as a joke but he answered him in all seriousness. “I would marry her tomorrow, but I want her to be free to decide what she wants from life after school. I never want to hold her back.” 

Ron looked at him impassively, letting him talk as much as he needed. 

“I’m moving out the Burrow,” he told him bluntly. “I don’t think it’s quite right for me to live in the same house as my girlfriend and her parents.” He had been thinking a lot about that lately. Every night, he went to bed in Ron’s room and fought the temptation to make his way down the stairs. Somehow, any time he gave into his hormones and made his way onto the stairs, his mind would think better of it and he would go back to his own bed. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered about George’s quip about a chastity charm. 

“Is that the way you are going to put it to mum?” Ron asked. 

Harry started picking the label off his beer bottle. He planned to tell them at his birthday, but Ron’s arrival distracted everyone. “What about you? Any plans to leave the Burrow?” he asked, trying to steer the subject away from him again. 

Ron shook his head. “Not until Hermione is out of school. We’ve talked about it.”

“You mean she has talked and you agreed,” he laughed fondly. “That also makes it easier for me. I didn’t think you’d want to share a place with me if Ginny starts staying over.” 

There. He actually said it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to live with Ron, it was that the thought of living with him and Hermione as a couple meant he would not be able to relax. He would be constantly worried about walking in on them or them walking in on Ginny and himself. 

“Yeah. No offence, mate, but that’s not something I could be comfortable living with.” They laughed a little uncomfortably and then lapsed into silence once more. It was good to have his friend back. It was good to talk about this. As Harry sat with his best friend, he felt a little more at peace than he had in a long time. 

0o0

A few days after Hermione got home and settled her parents back into their life, she was back at the Burrow. The house was quiet since Arthur was at work, and Harry went to check out the things in his vault. So, it was Molly who greeted her warmly, smiling at how well she looked. Ron was walking down the stairs towards her with a slow smile on his face. Before his foot was off the last step, Ginny rushed past and pulled her into a massive hug. When she pulled away, she took her hand. 

“I need to talk to you,” she said urgently. Hermione looked at her, slightly alarmed, but her friend was smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling. Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother. “For goodness sake, Ron, you can have her for the rest of the afternoon. I just need to speak to my friend right now.” He threw her a tight smile in reply. She could only give him an apologetic smile as she was pulled past him up the stairs to Ginny’s room. 

Once they were both sitting on Ginny’s bed, she folded her arms and asked her bluntly. “So, what’s Harry done now?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny looked back at her in shock. “He’s not done anything,” she replied. Then, with a look of disappointment, she added, “He is being the perfect gentleman.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “And this is a problem because...?”

“Well, it isn’t a problem, exactly. I told him I thought we needed to take our time, get to know each other again. I know we are still recovering from everything that happened last year. But, every time I am with him, I just want to rip his clothes off.” She smiled wickedly, and then looked a little abashed. It made Hermione blush slightly. She could completely relate to the feelings Ginny was having. Before Ron and she had done it that first time, it had felt like there was an electric charge in the air every time they were alone together. 

“Whenever I think we are going to take things a little further, he stops. I’m getting a little frustrated.” 

Hermione rubbed her arm in sympathy. “Have you told him this?”

“Of course not!” she yelped. “I don’t want him to think I’m some kind of tart.” 

She snorted in response, dismissing the comment. “You know he would never think that. I’m pretty sure he would appreciate you being direct with him.” She looked at her directly, making sure Ginny saw the sincerity in her face. “It might be he’s not sure about what exactly you want him to do or what you will allow him to do. He’s not exactly had parental advice about this sort of thing.”

“Oh. He knows what he’s doing. We have done enough that I know that.” She sounded a little angry as she said that. “I know Sirius had a chat with him. He told me when we were going out at school last year.” Ginny was going through a bit of an emotional roller coaster, and Hermione was trying her best to read her feelings. “I never thought I would be ready before he was.” 

“I don’t think that’s the case at all. I think it’s more likely that he doesn’t want to pressure you into anything you are not ready for.”

“But I am ready! I know it’s a big step, and we are both still very young. I know how dangerous the world is, and I want to start living. I want him to know who he belongs to, so he won’t start looking elsewhere while I’m at school.” She crossed her arms in a very stubborn Ginny pose. 

Hermione smiled kindly at her friend, wondering how she could be so insecure about Harry’s feelings. There was no doubt in the world that this witch had Harry’s heart as completely as if he had put it in a box and handed it to her. 

“Tell him, Ginny. Tell him you don’t want to wait anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am aware of some of the faults in my writing and really want to fix them. I desperately want to improve. Please tell me what you think of this Chapter I love to hear from people who are reading my story. If you want to ask me anything I am on Tumblr with the same user name.


End file.
